


Having a Sad Time

by Swagphia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Basically I make Nathaniel sad, Bipolar Disorder, Depression, Kinda bad, Other, This is old so :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia
Summary: Nathaniel has bipolar disorder and takes anti-depressants
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Having a Sad Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Username8746489](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Having A Good Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059818) by [Username8746489](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489). 



> Please tell me if I got any facts wrong

Nathaniel had been feeling depressed lately. He didn’t know why as he was usually fine, even if he wasn’t always full of joy. His mother ended up noticing and had him go to a therapist. He thought it was a waste of time and resources, though he couldn’t help but feel a small bit of satisfaction at wasting his father’s money. The therapist ended up recommending a psychiatrist who prescribed him antidepressants. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathaniel woke up and could feel the change, he felt happy, he was practically vibrating. He got ready for school before taking one of his pills. They had been prescribed a week earlier, but he still felt the same, until now. Walking to school, feeling lighter than ever, he smiled for the first time in what felt like forever. Greeting his classmates, he got ready for an actually good day.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a few months since the change and he felt great! Though, in the first 2 weeks, he had a lot of extra energy. He felt amazing. Waking up, he was ready to face the day, but he felt heavy. The voices were back and they were worse than before. ‘ _Nobody actually likes you’ 'Your drawings are terrible’ ‘Have you seen the way people look at you?’_ Soon, Nathaniel is on the ground, shaking. Oh, panic attack, he didn’t miss these.

“Nathaniel! It’s time to go to school!” He distantly hears his mom call out. “Nathaniel?” His door opens and he sees his mom adopt a horrified look before rushing to comfort him.

Nathaniel was slowly starting to become better, but the thoughts didn’t leave him. What happened? Why don’t the antidepressants work anymore?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His mom had been extremely worried and immediately scheduled another appointment with a psychiatrist. After seeing him nearly every day for a month, they came to the conclusion that he had bipolar disorder. After the diagnosis, they figured out the problem. Apparently, antidepressants could cause people with bipolar disorder to shift into a rapid cycle (4 or more mood swings a year for different lengths of time, one of those moods could be depression.)

They immediately took Nathaniel off the antidepressants, instead of giving him mood stabilizers. They worked much better, though he still had his episodes sometimes.


End file.
